Week 16
Week 16 starts. Procession of the Good Lady It's the day of the Parade. Joslyn explains making a public appearance may help Elodie's popularity, but also possibly exposed to danger. Choose: * I would rather not go: You stay home. +1 Yielding, +1 Lonely. Alice will question your decision. Test: Faith ≥30 to unlock option "Make religious excuse". Now, choose: ** Confess your fears: +1 Afraid, -5 Noble Approval, -5 Commoner Approval ** Yell at her: +1 Angry, +1 Cruelty, -5 Commoner Approval. ** Make religious excuse: No change. * I will lead the parade: +1 Cheerful, +1 Willful, +1 Pressured. Test: Decoration ≥70 -or- Elegance ≥70: ** Success: +10 Commoner Approval. ** Partial success (50 ≤ Decoration < 70): Little girls squeal at seeing you, +5 Commoner approval. ** Failure: No change. * I will parade and make a speech: +1 Cheerful, +1 Willful, +1 Pressured. Test: Decoration ≥70 -or- Elegance ≥70: ** Success: +10 Commoner Approval. ** Partial success (50 ≤ Decoration < 70): Little girls squeal at seeing you, +5 Commoner Approval. ** Failure: No change. ** Now Test: Public Speaking ≥50: *** Failure: -10 Noble Approval. *** Success: +10 Noble Approval, +10 Commoner Approval. Test: Voice ≥70 for an extra +5 Commoner Approval. An Assassin If you either had Charlotte save you on Week 3 and wrote her a letter asking about her powers, executed Brin on Week 10, or either used battle magic or a display of magic to intimidate Ixion on Week 10, you will face an assassin at the end of the parade. Test: Reflexes ≥80 or Flexibility ≥50: * Success: You evade the attack. ** Partial Success (30 ≤ Reflexes < 80, ? ≤ Flexibility < 50): You are hurt. Test Battlefield Medicine ≥20 to lessen the wound. ** Failure: You get too close to a sword and die. ("Run Through" death) * Test: Wield Magic ≥1 to unlock the option "Blast him with magic". Now, choose: ** Fight him: *** If partial success on previous Reflexes/Flexibility check, Test Polearms ≥80: **** Failure: You get too close to a sword and die. **** Success: Choose: ***** Kill him: +1 Cruelty, +10 Noble Approval. ***** Don't: The assassin is overpowered, but poisons himself. *** If full success on Reflexes/Flexibility check, Test Polearms ≥50: **** Failure: You get too close to a sword and die. ("Run Through" death) **** Partial success (30 ≤ Polearms < 50): The assassin is overpowered, but poisons himself. +10 Afraid **** Success: Choose: ***** Kill him: +1 Cruelty. +10 Noble Approval. ***** Don't: The assassin is overpowered, but poisons himself. ** Blast him with magic: ''' *** If partial success on the earlier Reflexes/Flexibility check, Test: Wield Magic ≥100: **** '''Failure: Your blood runs dry and you die. ("Bleed Out" death) **** Success: With much effort, you burn the assassin to death. +1 Cruelty *** If full success on the earlier Reflexes/Flexibility check, Test: Wield Magic ≥60: **** Success: You burn the assassin to a crisp. +1 Cruelty **** Failure: You get too close to a sword and die. ("Run Through" death) ** Run away: *** If partial success on the earlier Reflexes/Flexibility check, but failed the Battlefield Medicine ≥20 check, you get too close to a sword and die. ("Run Through" death) *** If full success on Reflexes/Flexibility check, or partial success in Reflexes/Flexibility and full success on Battlefield Medicine ≥20 check, Test: Running ≥40: **** Success: You outrun the assassin, who poisons himself. **** Failure: Test: Commoner Approval ≥20 ***** Success: A commoner sacrifices himself to save you and the assassin is killed. ***** Failure: You get too close to a sword and die. ("Run Through" death) An Ominous Portent If you didn't face an assassin this week, you have a magic tutor, and you either haven't gotten your Lumen crystal, or have but refused to activate it until your coronation, at the end of the parade salt water will bubble up from the planted tree, making it seem like an ominous portent to everyone present, -10 Commoner Approval. This will give you a second chance to activate your crystal. Fugitive Julianna If Julianna is imprisoned in the dungeon, she will escape. +1 Afraid, +1 Afraid Special Weekend Activities Visit Julianna of Ursul/Visit Selene If you had the salt water omen, your tutor will give you a second chance to activate your Lumen crystal. Choose: * I'm ready: You become a Lumen. +1 Willful, +2 Cheerful * I'm still not ready: You are not a Lumen, but remain on good terms with them. However, Julianna will vote against you in the vote of no-confidence if it occurs, +1 Afraid Category:Calendar